


jangmi.

by angstyhyungwon



Series: flowers for you [4]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: part 4 of "flowers for you"the alternative ending of "flowers for you"-----------------------------------------kihyun's life is on the hands of shownuthough he is lost and guilty for his actionswhat will be shownu's choice?





	jangmi.

**Author's Note:**

> please read flowers for you and/or anthophobia if you haven't <3  
> also, part 3 of this series is the good ending for this story, i hope you read it if you can ;))
> 
> if you have, please read with caution <3

It was another day at the hospital.  
Kihyun's eyes fled open, no one was beside him at the moment.

He begun to laugh at himself,  
"Why does this situation seem so familiar,"  
He laughed and laughed until tears replaced his laughter.  
Though he thought he felt normal, it was obvious he was in a fatal condition.

Usually, normal cases of Hanahaki would still have the person still looking alive,  
In Kihyun's case, as Hyunwoo's response wasn't any positive,  
It was possible he could die in a month or so, seeing as he already looked so dead.

It's only a matter of time now until he becomes skin and bone.

A nurse then entered the room.  
Kihyun didn't notice until a few seconds later,  
"Good morning," He simply greeted.  
The nurse bowed, "I'm just here to check on you, see if you're gonna have a-"

Before the woman mentioned anything,  
The crimson, warm liquid trickled down Kihyun's lips.   
He immediately opened his mouth, just wanting it to be over.

The nurse and another nurse helped Kihyun,  
Kihyun had threw up roughly about ten whole flowers, and maybe 32 or more petals.  
The bucket the nurse held for him was then taken away,  
The other one cleaned him up and frowned,

"It's sad a disease like this exists in this world, huh?"  
The nurse whispered. Kihyun lied down on bed, dazed and pained.  
"We'll be getting you some blood right now." She stated, before rushing out the room.

The boy blinked at the ceiling,  
Ultimately feeling empty, he felt just dead at this point.

Why'd he have to realize his feelings for Hyunwoo?  
This fucking sucks ass.  
He already knew that Hyunwoo, in any way, wouldn't like him back.

Never in a lifetime.

Blood once again trickled down his lips and the nurses were alerted again.  
This time, it was longer and more painful that he'd happen to pass out from shock.

 

* * *

 

 

Kihyun woke up again, his eyes felt heavier than this morning.  
He must've blacked out after the episode he had earlier.  
His chest and throat felt sore, it hurt a lot.  
He wished he was already **dead**.

"Kihyun hyung, good afternoon."   
Kihyun cleared his vision and saw the two youngest in their friend group.  
The hyung could only chuckle, these two always stuck around each other, huh?  
"How was your day, you two. . .?" He asked, smiling,  
smiling as if his mind was clear of the dark thoughts he had.

Jooheon and Changkyun both smiled like children,  
This situation kind of seemed like a sick mother whose children were visiting her.  
Right. Kihyun was the mother of their group. It was both a joke, and an actual role.

But immediately their smile disappeared.  
Kihyun's chest sunk in, not knowing what was happening with them broke his heart.  
"We comforted Minhyuk, made him relax." Changkyun responded,  
"We successfully did so and we were able to get some coffee." Jooheon added.

Kihyun slightly laughed, "That's nice of you guys."  
The youngest nodded, while the other lied his head on Kihyun's torso.  
"I hope you don't end up like Hyungwon hyung."  
Kihyun sighed, he had a strong feeling he'd die soon eitherway.

"I'm not sure. . . But I'll try to recover, okay?"  
Both Changkyun and Jooheon hugged him.  
"Please stay alive. We wouldn't know what to do without you AND Hyungwon hyung gone."

 

* * *

 

 

Days had passed.  
Though Kihyun's condition worsened, it couldn't be helped as  
Hyunwoo didn't seem like he was doing anything.  
Especially with the fact he hasn't even contacted any of the others.

As for Hoseok, he sometimes visited Kihyun.  
The other days, Jooheon and Changkyun would be there almost the whole day.  
Often Minhyuk would be with the two youngest as well.

One day,  
Kihyun had the worst episode he's had.  
It'd cause for him to be in a comatose.

While he was in the coma,  
the two decided to bring Minhyuk everyday.  
Though they didn't stay for a whole day, they always greeted Kihyun,  
hugged him, told him things even though he wouldn't possibly hear it.

The comatose went up until two weeks,   
consuming most of the month, or, most of the time he's had left.  
Time was ticking, Hyunwoo hadn't visited yet.  
At one point, Kihyun felt hopeless even when his friends were there.  
The only thing was, he hid the horrid feeling while they were present.

Finally, the 29th day of the month had arrived.  
Hyunwoo still hasn't visited.  
Kihyun didn't look or feel so good either.

The day before, the doctor informed him that if his love interest arrived and an episode didn't trigger,  
the next day would be a warning for him that he'd possibly pass away.  
Kihyun wanted that to happen already, he didn't care anymore.

It was 11AM, today, his friends didn't visit.  
Kihyun felt broken, maybe they've gotten tired of seeing him so pathetic.  
He understands why. He'd stop visiting someone who's no-good as well.  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment, wishing he'd die already.

Suddenly door knocks passed by his ear.  
He once again opened his lids and saw Hyunwoo at the door.  
Oh, god, how he wished Hyunwoo didn't see him like this.  
Though he slightly smiled at the fact an episode wasn't triggered even though he was right in front of him.

Hyunwoo stepped in quietly, closing the door and approaching beside Kihyun.  
The bigger figure frowned, Kihyun's skin was too pale, his eye bags were extremely visible,  
the only thing that looked alive about him was his  _lips_.  
"Kihyun. . ." Hyunwoo muttered under his breath, holding Kihyun's frail hand as he sat down on a chair.  
Kihyun flinched, pulling his hand away, though wanting to hold his friend's hand.

Hyunwoo sighed heavily, before opening his mouth.  
"How's it been?" He felt like it was a stupid question to ask.  
"Don't ask me how it's been, you never bothered to come until today." Kihyun hissed,  
The bigger figure's heart broke, hearing Kihyun's once smooth voice become rough and husky.

"I know. . . It's my fault, I'm sorry Kihyun." Hyunwoo's words were barely any loud,  
But the other heard them. "No. . . It's my fault, hyung. . ."

"My fault. . . For loving you."  
Hyunwoo clenched his fist, hearing as Kihyun said that.  
"No." He could only say. There was a silence between them.

The tears stopped as Kihyun slowly closed his eyes.  
He could feel himself weaken and weaken, suddenly everything was black.

Hyunwoo pursed his lips tightly as he watched Kihyun fall asleep.  
There was a weird feeling in his chest, but it felt depressing to say the least.  
"Kihyun. . . I just. . ." Hyunwoo stopped, shutting his mouth.   
"I'll visit you tomorrow then, okay?"

The bigger figure stood up, walking towards the door.  
He paused, looked back. He felt like this was the first time he's seen him so peaceful.  
Hyunwoo sighed and went out.  


* * *

 

 

It was the next day, and it was currently 12PM.  
Hyunwoo decided to come visit again.

As he walked through the white hallway,  
he could feel the daggers stab him on the back a million times.  
The man particularly had a horrible feeling today,  
but that was because he only realized his actual feeling just earlier in the morning.

He never got any sleep, he stayed up all night thinking about Kihyun.  
He was worried, terrified. He didn't care if his friends would hate him,  
he just wanted to be with Kihyun and to help him get better.

Hyunwoo hopes he can change everything for Kihyun.

Hyunwoo finally arrived.  
He tried to look through the door's window, but it was blocked.  
He questioned it, but brushed it off and opened the door-

"Ki. . . Hyun. ."  
Hyunwoo immediately closed the door, locking it.  
He ran towards Kihyun, horrified at the sight.

Kihyun's arms and half of his face were covered in roses.  
It's as if everything was normal and he was only sleeping,  
except he wasn't. 

Blood that happened to fall down from his lips and eye went down from his neck had dried up,  
also staining his hospital gown from a pastel green to a crimson red.  
Hyunwoo practically fell down on his knees. He was too late.  
**He was too fucking late.**

"Kihyun. . . Kihyun no, please, God, no. . . ."   
Hyunwoo seemed to whimper, holding Kihyun's cold hand and gripping on it for dear life.  
He let go of his friend's hand and ran it through the other's orange hair,  
"Kihyun. . . You do know I love you so much, right? Right??" Hyunwoo gritted his teeth.

 

Months have now passed.  
Hyunwoo remained broken,   
his friends never wanted to see him again.

Especially Hoseok.  
Hoseok didn't leave him alone without beating him to a pulp.  
Hyunwoo didn't fight back either. He felt like he deserved it.

Here he is now, lying on bed.  
His room was dimly lit, he's barely gone outside.  
If he did, either he was getting food or visiting Kihyun.  
Right, visiting Kihyun. . .

 

 

 

"Hyungwon, it's been a year."   
Hoseok breathed, standing in front of Hyungwon's tomb.  
**Roses** had surrounded his grave,   
which Hoseok found saddening, 

Considering the fact _Hyungwon_  never liked roses.

"Hey, at least you're not that lonely anymore, right?"  
Hoseok gulped down hardly. "Kihyun is there with you, right?"  
Saying that hurt the man the most.

"Oh, who am I kidding. . . I want you both back."  
The tears fell down from his cheeks, onto the dirt.  
He couldn't do anything else now. What's lost was lost.

 

Love is a painful thing.  
Falling in love is like climbing up a building,  
either you're being brought down, or brought up.

 

 

_**&** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> end of the flowers for you series <3  
> hope y'all enjoyed ;)


End file.
